Not For Wolves
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: There was a time when i was little and i would beg my dad for a puppy. Then i met Garrick and that all changed. I suddenly preferred cats. Nearly as much as i liked Vampires. Weird right? A human girl liking vampires... Well i just don't care. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Wrong place. Wrong time._

I thought as frantically ran for my life... again. Except this time i was running from wolves, not just any wolves. Werewolves. My father had promised me to their Alpha when i was younger, the problem was they had broken the deal in front of me by killing a vampire and drinking his blood.

Quickly i climbed a tree using a branch to jump to another on a other tree. The deal had been to protect vampires from these blood hungry savages. Well these wolves broke the deal and lost me.

It was made because my mother was turning into a vampire when i was a baby, father found out from her that these werewolves were blood drinkers. So father did the only thing he knew how... he made a deal with the pack leader and the pack leader wanted me.

It was hard but when i was five the Alpha found me and asked me if i wanted to help my mother. Father found us outside and agreed because the wolf threatened to use me to get my mother.

"Crystal hun come back here. We won't hurt you or your family." The Alpha Garrick called. I didn't respond purposely because i knew that would annoy him. Moving swiftly threw the trees before i got to the lower branches and jumped down, making a break for it across the high way.

"You can't get away from us Crissy!" I stood in the middle of the road. _Come on dad!_ I had sent him a txt, picture actually of what i had seen. He was coming to get me now it was just a matter if he actually got here in time.

"My name is Crystal! Idiot!" He growled. "Get out of the road before you get hit!" Apparently he has decided to focus on the fact that i was in danger of being run over.

"Crystal!" I heard my father yell. I could hear the breaks and saw as he skidded to a stop in front of me. As soon as i was in the car he slammed on the gas. "Shit!" I cried out as i was flung against the seat and the door slammed shut with a loud thud.

I pulled it together just in time to stick my head and arms out the door and flick them off and yelling. "Nice try Bitches!" I ducked back inside and put on my seat belt.

"Language." Dad said smirking, he was always one for high speed. "Excuse me but you weren't the one being chased threw the woods by your ex-betrothed, you didn't nearly get hit by your own father, and you-" He laughed. "But it was fun wasn't it?"

"Your high." He burst out laughing. "We're going to Texas." He randomly declared. "Now your insane." He gave me that look, the one that told me he wasn't kidding. "Texas?" I repeated slowly when it became obvious to me that he was serious.

"Yes. Your mother is already there with her maker." Dad laughed as i instantly lite up. "Do i get to see her? It's been so long!" He nodded and any conversation melted into silence as i wondered what it would be like to see mother again... I hope she's doing well.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been traveling for a couple of days and I found it extremely odd when we pulled up in front of a big house but i didn't even have time to question it before i was pulled out of the car and trapped in a hug.

"Your c-crushing m-me!" I rasped and was instantly freed. Mom smiled sheepishly me. "Sorry i missed my baby girl." I smiled. She was the only one who could get away with calling me that. It had been to long since I've seen her and of course she looked the same.

Bright green eyes that reminded me of emeralds, Long black hair pulled back in to a ponytail. She was the same height as me 5'8". "I've missed you to mom! How have you been?" She took my hand and instant relief spread across her face.

"Garrick and his pack killed again... I'm a free woman now..." She smiled sadly. Sad because someone else had fallen victim to their ways but the smile was because she wouldn't have to give up her only daughter to that bastard. It upset me that i couldn't do anything to get back at those dogs other than leave. That was enough to piss Garrick off.

"Crystal i have to warn you to behave yourself. This is home to the Sheriff of area 9. My maker resides here with him and his nestmates. You must be on your best behavior." She warned me. "If one goes to take a bite?" I asked. "Well then... we would have to let my Sheriff handle it but i will allow no harm to come to you."

I went to follow mom when i noticed dad wasn't following. "Dad are you coming?" He shook his head. "I'll let you girls have some time to yourselves. I need to get things settled. We still have to have a place to sleep." With that he waved and drove off. Oook... I followed my mother inside and much to my annoyance appeared to become the center of attention.

Every pair of eyes was on me. A hispanic woman approached with a warm smile. "She's beautiful Alexa." The woman stopped just in front of us but a good distance away, i guess she thought i would be afraid. Normally i would have made a comment but mother had told me to behave and i didn't want to upset her.

"Thank you Isabel." Mom smiled before looking at me. "Crystal, Isabel is my maker. She's family." I smiled at the woman and wondered idly if in some weird way she was somehow considered my grandmother.

"It's nice to meet you. I apologize my scent must not be all that pleasant right now. My father and I left home rather quickly and haven't stopped any where for a couple of days." She laughed. "That's alright dear. Your mother explained some of your circumstances and left some for you to. It would seem you've had quite the childhood."

"I suppose so..." A movement out of the corner of my eye drew my attention and i saw a man wearing a cow boy hat standing near the couch that had been placed in the middle of the room as some sort of divider i would guess. I tried to hide my amusement and probably failed miserably. Isabel caught my gaze and looked towards him.

"Forgive me, i was excited over finally meeting Alexa's daughter." She said to him and the other younger looking man sitting on the couch. "Crystal this is Godric. He is our Sheriff." She motioned to the younger man. "It is nice to meet you Sheriff." I wasn't sure if i was allowed to call him by his name so i just called him by his title in till told other wise.

"And this is Stan." He chuckled. "Don't i get a better introduction then that?" She thought on it for a second. "Mr. Baker?" She asked with some what of a wicked glint in her eyes. "Stan is fine." She laughed.

My phone went off and i answered it as quickly as possible. It would do no good to step outside anyways they would still hear everything perfectly. "Hope I'm not interrupting?" Dad said. "But you wouldn't unless it was important. What's wrong?"

"Your mother might kill me." He said. My eyes flickered to her as i asked why. "I bought you pepper spray, a pocket knife, and a handgun." I froze. I understood what that mean if he was arming his teenaged daughter with weapons. "He's not gonna give up is he?" He sighed and i knew a no was coming. "No."

"Dad i don't want those mutts coming to Texas. Mom is here, others are here. Doesn't matter if it's his area or not Garrick will still kill." Mom took the phone from me. "You right about me killing you Jacob. Crystal will not touch either of those weapons! She could accidentally hurt herself!"

I heard the buzzing of my dads voice on the phone but i didn't even bother to try to listen. Garrick was coming, for some reason i had thought that he wouldn't track me to the ends of the earth. I had to get out of Texas. As long as i was out no one would get hurt.

"I'm going to step outside before i do something that is likely to embarrass my mother. Most likely I'm staying out there." I whispered fast and bolted out the door just as fast. I didn't care what they thought about me, i knew how useful a human was to a vampire but for my mothers sake i would do anything to make sure everything would be ok for her.

"Crystal!" Mom grabbed my arm just as i got out the door. "I really don't want to cause a scene but mom i just found out the mutt that literally wants me to be his bitch is not giving up. I need a minute to process this and i don't think i should do that in front of your nestmates." She debated on this for a moment.

"Not outside." She said firmly. "We both have some explaining to do now. If Garrick is coming to Godric's area he is not going to stand by and watch as this wolf murders our kind and yours." Ok... though it stung that mom had said 'our kind and yours' i ignored it and would do what i had to.

"Alright. What do they want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Just like that i was brought back inside and seated before the vampires. Mom sat beside me while Isabel sat to Godric's right hand side and Stan his left. "Sweetheart he needs to know everything." My mother said as she took my head, trying to reassure me. I didn't really need reassuring though, i had lived with this since i was five, i had accepted the fact that this was actually happening long ago.

"The beginning would probally be better to get from my father but i will tell you what i know." I began. "I don't know much about my mothers turning, only that she was and that it was the key to the deal my father struck with Garrick in order to protect my mother and all vampires... i was a baby at the time and had be raised in igorance only knowing the details father thought i should know in till Garrick appeared before me when i was five and asked me if i wanted to help my mother."

"He explained what he was, what he did, what my mother was, and what he wanted from me before my father found him outside. Garrick threatened to use me to get to my mother and father agreed to him marrying me when i came of age so he didn't have to lose the both of us."

"Two nights ago i had been brought in to the pack even though i had told him that i wouldn't do it. It was outside of his home that his pack dragged a beaten vampire in front of me, he ordered me to drink but instead I lashed out at Garrick and as punishment for disobeying him he killed the man. I ran somewhere alone the way sending a txt to my father, if Garrick caught me now that the deal had been broken he could do whatever he wanted."

I refused to remember the vampires face as he realized he was going to die. He must have been young, newly turned... but he was deffinately scared.

"I got away... though thats obvious... and dad brought me here." They knew the rest, though i could list off everything that happened here but that would be annoying sooo... i'm not going to do that.

In a flurry of action all vampires were standing. Godric was giving out orders in a language i didn't understand. "Alexa stay here with your daughter." Isabel commanded. I i didn't know much but i think the progeny couldn't ignore their makers commands.

"Crystal..." I heard dad and i jumped up spinning around. From his face, Garrick had contacted him. He was tracking me by my scent and that would lead him right to mom...

Dad walked up to me and handed me the weapons. Without even thinking i pocketed the knife and checked the gun as he placed a container of bullets in to my hand. It was loaded. I stuck that in the to the back of my jeans and took the pepper spray.

"You better not have given our daughter weapons before Jacob or god help-" I cut her off of her rant. "Tv mom. Losts of action tv." Dad laughed. "Where is he?" In a instant he stopped and looked down at me. "He's just gotten in to the border i think, i can't be sure. Honestly he could be anywhere."

"He's going to follow my scent and at the moment it's strongest here." His eyes flew to mom. "You've risked her enough! She will not face him!" I listened to them argue for a moment before i pushed them both away from each other.

"Hey guess what! You guys don't have a sycotic dog after you! Your just in the line of attack! So unless he wants to make you his bitch stop the bickering and let me think!" So i snapped and earned a chuckle from the one with the cowboy hat. I noticed then that Isabel and Godric were gone but then again i had been distracted by my parents bickering.

I took a deep breath and turned to day. "The pack are they coming?" He shrugged. "He refused to let out any information other than he was coming." Of course...

Just then my phone rang and i reached in to my pocket to see Garrick's name. Well actually it was 'Mutt' but eh what can you do. I answered.

"Crissy."

"Did you really think i couldn't play this game? I'm already out of Texas. I've covered my scent dog. Good luck finding me." I was fairly good a bluffing and though this had been a idea that just popped in to my head as i answered i hoped it would work.

"I can always find your mother Crissy." He chuckled darkly.

"Where are you now then? If you can find her i assume your close to her."

"I can see you." I responded to his words looking all around.

"Your bluffing." I told him even though i wasn't so sure.

"I do have to thank you, i've been looking for Godric for such a long time. Do you have any idea how good ancient blood tastes."

"Your disgusting!" I snapped.

"You'll understand soon enough... i can't wait till you do." He laughed.

"Where the hell are you? you sick bastard!"

"I'm right outside Crissy... Oops looks like mommy heard that."

Sure enough mom was heading for the door. "No! It's a trap don't!" I withdrew the gun and followed, there was no way i was going to get to her in time but they weren't hurting her! "As your maker i command you to stay inside!" She froze and actually so did i but that was because Isabel startled me.

"She is your weakness Alexa and Crystal was prepared to fight to protect you. Don't put her in that position. She is a child." Mom looked back at me and she was crying. "I never should have returned to your father... if i hadn't you both would be safe and Garrick would have no means to control you." She hugged me.

"All of this... everything that i've went threw is worth it... because i never truely lost my mother... and i won't lose you now." I refused to cry, though i was sort of loosing that battle. "If i run he should follow... everyone will be safe here. Dad can find a home in Dallas or where ever he wants. I can make Garrick mad enough that he ignores everyone here."

"No." She hissed as i slipped out of her hold. "It's my choice. Not yours. Not dads. Mine." Dad was standing there, i knew that look. He refused to show how much this was actually hurting but i knew just like he did that if it came to choosing between Mom and Me it was always her.

"Your only 15!" Mom cried out. "I was 5 with my nightmare began." and i wasn't going to let it stop them from living there lives. "Dad i have a favor to ask..." He looked at me slowly. "Can i use the car? I'll leave you a message where you can pick it up at when i get out of Garrick's sight." Silently he handed me the keys and i wrapped my hand around them. "Keep the car." He said.

I turned to face Stan and Isabel. "It was nice meeting you all. I'm sorry i brought him here." With that i turned and ran clutching the gun and keys in my hands. This was all i had to protect myself.

As soon as i ran outside Garrick hand three of his wolves prepared to jump me. I shot them all, biting my lip to keep from screaming as they hit the ground and i just ran past them. "Crystal! Get back here!" Garrick growled- his growl changing to more animal and i could hear the sounds of paws hitting the ground.

I picked up the pace and skidded to a stop next to the drivers side door. Firing off rounds of shots as i fought with the key to get the damn thing open, finally i got the door unlocked and i yanked it open frantically jumping inside and slamming it shut. Sticking the key in the ignition i turned it on and rolled the window down a bit, aiming for Garrick. I pulled the trigger but missed him but there was no way that i would miss the fury in his eyes.

Quickly i rolled back up the window and threw the car in to reverse, speeding down the road. It worked. He was set on me and was chasing after me. Didn't stop me from being terrified though.

Somehow without crashing in to anything i turned without even stopping only shifting gears and was speeding down the road... I guess this is just one of the many things fear can do to you...


	4. Chapter 4

I had fled for my parents and my mother's nestmates lives. Leading Garrick as far as California before he lost me... well i wasn't to sure about that. I had panicked and called my father on a payphone to make sure everything was alright but refused to tell him where i was- the area code was hint enough.

Not like i actually thought father would come look for me though. Mother was his priority, she always had been. I know that is why he was going to give me up to Garrick without a fight and would have had the mutt no broken the deal- the deal breaker probably being placed in there for my mothers benefit anyways.

I kicked the can at my feet in frustration. _Why am i tormenting myself? I made the choice to help, it was my choice! _The tin hitting the brick wall and falling with a loud clatter. Yeah... my choices is what brought me to this.

I was a thief, killer, overall your everyday criminal but i didn't want to do this. I stole food and as little money possible so i could survive, even stole bullets and weapons when i had to. Life wasn't easy, i struggled just to get by.

No one knew my name. When someone would ask i would tell them i was nobody important... eventually some of them started to call me that. Nobody. That's fine... i won't hold it against them. They don't understand how it is to live this way and to them yes i am a nobody.

I did small jobs for gangs around New York before saving up enough money to move to a new area. I couldn't become to known and if my scent lingered heavily around a area the longer Garrick would look for me there.

I've toyed with the idea of killing Garrick. I had killed others... majority of them nasty vile monsters disquising themselves as humans. What was stopping me from ending Garrick?

Fear.

I was afraid that he would get me instead and use me to kill anyone i ever cared about or loved to punish me before he did whatever else he wanted. But i just couldn't keep running... it was litterally getting me nowhere. _God i am pathetic..._

I heard something behind me and i turned around, pulling the gun out of the back of my worn out jeans, holding it firmly in my hands. This was something i was way to use to. Being armed. What i wasn't expecting was to be holding a gun to Godric's head. I nearly dropped it as i stumbled backwards and let my arm fall to my side.

_What is he doing here? _I thought as i stood still just looking at him. "Run." What? What the hell is going on? Trevon a member of Garrick's pack jumped out of no where. "Thank you for leading me to her. You've been a big help." He then shifted. I raised the gun and shot him in the eye, a painful howl echoed around us and he lunged at me.

I moved quickly to the left prefering the wall to his canines. My shoulder scrapped against the rough brick as i jerked away from him, backing up. Godric grabbed ahold of his neck and snapped in like it was nothing. His body collasped to the ground in a pool of his own blood as he was a human again.

"Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking as it always did after another was killed. I wasn't meant for this. Killing wasn't my thing. Others could do it without regrets but i deffiantely wasn't one of them.

"Your mother asked me to check on you." Of course... "I'm... okay." I wasn't sure what i was supposed to say. I knew i was alive obviously but i was to skinny, i could see my ribs. Tired from all the moving around, hiding, and beaten from a few fights that i've been in. Ok... so i am not okay but life on the streets is not easy. I'm amazed i'm still breathing.

Godric said nothing just looked over and seemed to come to the conclusion that i was not okay. "Hey if it ain't Nobody, how's it going girl?" A guy teased as he was about to pass the alley. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. It was my fault they called me that, but it wasn't like i started it on purpose.

I slipped the gun back in to my jeans before he saw it. He wasn't a guy i reconized from the gangs. He would probably call the police on me. Though he did look familar. Dark skin and black hair from what i could see anyway.

I moved blocking his sight of the body, not like he would really be able to see in the dark anyways. Just didn't want to risk it. "Looking for a lost dog." I lied. It was innocent enough, i could have told him i was hiding and killing a pack of idiots but well... that wouldn't end so well.

"Sure Nobody, have fun with that!" He laughed and walked off. I sighed and looked at Godric. "How is everyone?" "Why do you allow him to disrespect you?" He asked. "That was my fault... they asked me who i was when i came here. I told them i was Nobody."

He said nothing for a minute. "Your father is a mechanic and seems to be doing alright, he resides in Dallas. Your mother is doing fine, though she is very worried about you." I nodded slightly. I expected this. Dad would move on. Well mom not so much... "and Stan, Isabel, and yourself, How are you all?" He seemed surprised by this. The fact that i would even want to know.

"We are fine." I gave him a small smile. I looked down at the watch i had picked up at my last robbery... It was almost time for me to start my new 'job'. "Please don't tell my parents how bad this is for me. I would rather them think i was perfectly fine than this." I pulled the gun out and loaded it before putting it away.

"Sorry to cut this short but Razor wants to see you girly." I looked over to see Samuel, though he actually went by Slash... I don't ask. He was always sent to pick me up when Razor had jobs for me. "Sorry Godric, i've gotta go." I really had to go unless i wanted to piss Razor off and he was not one to piss off.

"It was nice to see you again!" I told him as i ran past him and stopped near Samuel-Slash. "Don't got pissing off the boss just cause you want to spend time with that guy." I rolled my eyes. "It ain't funny girly, he'll kick both of our asses."

"I'd watch it Slash. Godric isn't as he seems, don't disrespect him." I told him and started walking away. He followed me shortly after, speeding up to get in front. "I'm supposed to escort you not the other way around girly. Get with the program." I sighed quietly and hoped to god what ever Razor had for me to do was quick.


	5. Chapter 5

_Quick my ass!_ I screamed in my head as i leaned against a column trying hard not to be seen or heard. That asshole Razor had sent me to collect a payment due, didn't tell me why just told me to get the cash and that it would be a easy job. Bullshit!

When i had approached the man about a payment he had seemed to take it well. Even joking around. In till he whipped out some type of pipe and smack me across the head with it. I could feel the blood oozing down from the cut in my forehead, going down my neck still. I clutched my gun in my right hand, i was going to have to make a run for it.

I just had to get the money. It was currently sitting on a table, conventially in a bag. Sadly it was guarded by atleast two guys. Three others trying to find me. _Damn that Razor! _I should have known any job involving the retrieval of cash was a bad one.

With a slight shove to get myself going i ran towards the bag. I was seen, that was sort of unavoidable. I had five guns pointed at me. Quickly as they fired i ducked and kept moving. Pointing my gun at one i fired several times. Hitting him twice. A sudden movement in front of me had me back up fast, constantly on the move. He swung at me, i ducked and kicked his knee hard. Sucessfully sending him to the ground.

I shot him and ran. Wrapping my fingers around the bag i pulled it with me as i kept going. Shooting the window... ok thats a long way down... atleast theres water. "Your cornered." Not really. I allowed myself to fall out the window, holding in my scream as the guys yelled curses, practically throwing themselves out the window to fire at me.

The cold water hit me with a great force knocking the air out of me and the wave dragging me under. Before i even had time to panic i was pulled out of the water and a new panic washed over me. Oh shit i was caught. I'm so dead!

I went to scream but the next second my mouth was covered. A rush of air surrounded me, i held tightly to my gun and the bag. Vampire. A vampire has me. "Crystal." It's just Godric. He pulled his hand back. "You followed me." He nodded. "You are not going back to those people." I held my hand to my side when i sudden pain hit me. I pulled back to see blood covering my hand. I've been shot.

"If i keep this i'm as good as dead." I told him holding the bag up. "Why would you allow yourself to be involved in such situations." He asked his face unreadable. "I turned to being a criminal so i could avoid have to sell my body for a living Godric. I hate this more than you'll ever know but it was either this or get used every night and cry myself to sleep. I've lost a lot to Garrick bullshit, i won't give up my innocence to."

When Godric said nothing and made no move to do anything, i stepped back unable to hide my wince and sharp intake of breath. "Thank you for pulling me out of the water but now i need to get this to Razor and get the hell out of town before those guys find me." I really had no choice but to run and i needed to go now.

With that i turned and ran off... It didn't take me long to get to Razor but it sure the hell was painful. "What took you so long?" He asked. "A pipe slammed against my head, shot in the thigh, and nearly drowned. Heres your money." I tossed the bag on the ground at his feet. He scooped up the bag and opened it. A slow grin stretched across his face before he laughed and held up a wad of cash.

"Your good girl! Here." He held out some of the money to me. "Thanks but no thanks Razor. You deserve it more." It was something he couldn't argue with and i walked off before he had a chance to say anything else.

I was dizzy and loseing a lot of blood. "You smell divine." A deep voice cooed. Great. "Wouldn't know. My sense of smell sucks." I replied turned around to face the man. "A human with a sense of humor." He smirked. "We all have one just most of us lose it when we see our lives flash before our eyes. Fortunately mines still intact after the last attempt on my life about 45 minutes ago."

"I see. It must hurt." He came closer to me. "Life in general or the wounds that have been inflicted?" I asked casually reaching behind me and wrapping my hand around the handle of my gun. "I wouldn't try that if i were you." He warned.

"If your just going to kill me anyways why shouldn't i fight back?" I asked him. "I am actually considering turning you. You would be my first progeny."

"I would rather not. My mom may be a vamp but she prefers me totally human." and i do whatever i have to to keep her safe... and atleast some what content. "That's a shame. A mother would allow her child to grow old and die when she has the chance to give you immortality."

"Get away from her now."

I should have known Godric would continue to follow me. He obviously wasn't finished with what he wanted to say early and i was so carelessly putting myself in danger, me the daughter of his nestmate.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire demanded Godric. "Death." If it was possible i swear the color faded from the vampires face. He stepped away from me then. "I am very sorry sir, i will not go near the human again." With that he was gone.

"...Ok..." I felt like i was missing something. Hell i knew i was missing something. "Come here." He gently ordered me but when i made no move he sighed and approached me. Suddenly he sunk his fangs in to his wrist, before even thought about it i blurted out. "Don't do that!"

"Drink Crystal." I shook my head and stepped back. "No thanks." Garrick had tried to get me to do that before and it brought back bad memories of that youngs vampires murder. "Do you know the affects that vampire blood can have?" He asked.

"No unless i want to trust Garricks word on anything besides i have no reason to know." I was trying not to be rude but i knew i was deffiantely borderline. "Your losing to much blood. You will die otherwise."

"Then i die. It may be what needs to happen for Garrick to leave you and the others alone. All he has wanted from any of you is me. With me gone you shouldn't be bothered." Even as i spoke i knew i didn't want to die... but there was nothing i could do. I was losing to much blood and i obviously was to stubborn to accept help.

"How do you think you mother would feel knowing that you died for her?" Godric demanded. "I don't know! I pretend to! I've never known her Godric!" I practically yelled. "Alexa cares very much. She has missed-" I cut him off. "Leave me alone."

I walked off, stumbling slightly. Godric caught me as i nearly fell face first. "Forget what my mother asked of you. You've checked on me. Theres no reason for you to be here anymore!" I was scared enough that those men were going to come looking for me, i didn't need Godric in the middle of it. In case their weapons were loaded with silver.


	6. Chapter 6

I had been unable to stay awake after that, i realized i was fainting and then nothing. Maybe... maybe i was dying. Even though i had pretty much told Godric that i was ok with that, i really wasn't. I was afraid right now, weak... and open for attack by my demons.  
>"Crystal!" My eyes flashed open. Godric was standing over me obviously he has been trying to wake me up for some time. I noticed a couple things at once, I was in a hotel room, lying on a bed. My wounds were healed... I was on my feet and glaring at him before I even had time to realize what I was doing. "You gave me your blood!" I snapped. "Yes." He answered, concern the only emotion showing in his eyes. I instantly felt bad for snapping at him.<p>

Damn it Godric... "Why?" I asked anyway's. "You were dying." I shook my head and laughed a little. "You have no idea what you have done to me, Garrick will never let this go, he will say now that I've had a taste I should drink more. He will turn me in to something like him if he doesn't kill me for killing his pack mates." I told him. "Go home Godric." I was trying really hard not to cry, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop myself for long. So I started distracting myself with things I had to do now.

I needed to check the damage on my clothes, that would decide if I would be able to travel night or day. Check my ammo and gun. The list went on. Almost robotically as if my body was functioning off of back up because I was to distressed to be able to do much on my own. I looked around, my clothes were laid on the bathroom sink... which means I'm yelling at Godric in my bra and panties... which means he stripped me. "Crystal calm down." Oh right he can tell I'm freaking out by my scent or... oh shit he feels what I feel now.

"Why am I practically naked?" I asked. "I had to remove the bullets before I could give you my blood." He explained. "Ok..." Makes sense... didn't mean I was ok with Godric taking off my clothes. I crossed the small room, not even bothering to cover myself. What was the point, he's already seen me partially naked, checking to see how damaged my clothes was I ran my hand along the fabric. Blood stains... cuts... tares, but it would cover what I needed it to. Unfortunately the clothes were still wet from me diving out of window. With only slight hesitation I pulled the clothes on. Godric was watching me curiously, almost as if he was trying to figure me out but that look faded when I slide the gun into the back of my jeans and pulled on the old worn shoes.

"Crystal you are coming with me. No more fighting." I tensed and turned to face him, my eyes going cold. "Just because your blood happens to be inside of me does not mean you can order me around. I will not return as long as Garrick breathes. It's to dangerous." With that I turned and walked out of the hotel room, he chuckled before appearing in front of me. "I've never met a human as stubborn as you." I caught the silent or as amusing he decided not to say and I tensed. "Leave me alone Godric, just go home." He shook his head. "Your not fighting alone Crystal." He said it like it was the end of the discussion... I clenched my fist. "Like hell I'm not. This is MY life." I poked him, actually poked him and got in his face... god I am stupid. "Who the hell do you think you are, your not my dad, you can't tell me what to do and your not my boyfriend so you have no god damn right to protect me. Your a vampire Godric, I am human. You and my mother will live a very long time. I will die in a short amount of years. Do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone!"

As soon as I stopped yelling at him I froze, standing there looking at him probably like a deer caught in the headlights. "Crystal... you might want to be careful who you yell at." He said calmly and I had the feeling I should run, I turned to run only for him to push me against the wall, pinning my arms above my head. "Vampires... are highly irritable.. another thing you should know, we are very sexual creatures and you are definitely not ready for that. Don't move." I obeyed, for once in my life I actually listened, I don't think I even breathed. _What is he going to do? _I watched as Godric released me but I didn't dare move, I was to afraid. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered why I was even afraid of Godric, he's been nothing but caring to me... am I afraid of intimacy?

"I am sorry." Godric said backing away from me but he didn't go far.. I relaxed a little letting my hands drop to my sides.. "I.." I found I couldn't say anything to him, I couldn't tell Godric that I'm just being a idiot and he didn't need to be sorry instead I clammed up and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. _Why am I running?_ I didn't understand my own actions or why I was suddenly crying... yes I believe I might be afraid of intimacy... wow I am pathetic. Surprisingly he didn't follow...


	7. Chapter 7

I hated my luck, finding myself back in Texas when I was supposed to go to Arizona would do that to a person. Then of course theres the fact that i was then located by several of Godric's vampires. I screamed in frustration, in my head though as i glared icyly at the closest vampire, my hand itching to grab my gun even though i knew it wouldn't do any good. "Glare all you want girly won't make a difference, we have orders."

"Trust me i fucking know. GODRIC GET YOUR DEAD ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled when i saw him pull up in a car, i swear he was amused. I was pissed... he brought my mother with him. "Crystal! Language!" She scolded loudly. I rolled my eyes. "Now Godric." I ordered and again there was that amusement but he walked towards me, I ignored the growling from his followers. "What the FUCK do you think your doing? I told you i didn't want to come back here and some how i find myself here." I was standing right in front of him. practically in his face. "Crystal!" My mom yelled in alarm but i never took my eyes off Godric.

"Your a human child, you can't face a pack of wolves on your own." I wanted so badly to slap him. "I have fought and defended myself pretty well for a 'human child' I have killed some of those wolves and you saw me kill one. Don't you dare say i'm not capable of facing that pack when i have my entire pointless life!" My mom pulled me away at that moment. "You need to calm down and speak to your elders respectively." I tensed, growling slightly. "Whatever. I'm leaving. Don't you dare come near me again Godric." I pulled my arm free and stormed off.

"Crystal... Crystal!" I turned when i heard my mother yell my name in panic to find one of Godric's men approaching me. "I don't give a shit if your stronger then me... back the fuck off." I said my voice ice cold and i swear he stopped in his approach for a moment. "Your just a human brat." I smirked. "This human brat is very close to pumping your ass full of silver. I am NOT in a good mood. Do not mess with me right now." With that i started walking again, Godric was chuckling.

Something had changed about me, while i still hated to kill it was easier for me to threaten it and even do it. Godric had pissed me off that much i guess. I hated that his blood was inside of me and maybe in some vampire way he thought i was his, that he could decide what happened with my life or maybe he just wanted to protect me. The time for protecting was over a long time ago, when i needed protection... I was a little girl meeting the big bad wolf for the first time.

I surprised myself by staying in Texas when it had been my goal to leave only a few days ago. Something was wrong, I had a sinking feeling, i think that was why i stuck by so close to Godric's nest. My mother's home. I robbed a man in his mid thirties, I didn't take much but i did steal the silver bullets he had in a unlocked safe... really unlocked it was just to easy. I took some regular bullets as well, I really only took what i needed to make it through. The next house however was where a old drunk lived, she was verbally abusive to her grandchildren who thankfully had left earlier this morning with their mother so i didn't feel to bad about what i was about to do.

It was easy to slip inside the window in the back room, the latch was broken. From there i walked quietly through the house, food was my target so i quickly located the kitchen, bottles covered the counters, cans all over the floor. The odor in the house was disgusting, I didn't understand what was going on and i didn't want to find out but unfortunately i was doomed to find out, blood seeped from underneath the door just before a man walked from the room. I saw the old womans body behind him and unfortunately i had no time to hide.

"Crys. Crys. Nice to see you again girlie, Garrick's been missing you. He said you would return to familar ground soon enough." I felt sick, he had killed the old woman while she wasn't excatly the nicest person it just wasn't right that she was killed... I felt horrible because i was sure it was my fault. "To bad you killed some of our pack, you would have made a nice addition." With those words i turned and ran. I didn't need to hear the growling to know that he went wolf.

I jumped out the window and took off towards Godric's nest as soon as i saw Garrick's truck heading that way. I wasn't going to make it in time and from Garrick's smirk he had something horrible planned. It wasn't till i got there that i saw what he was doing. He had my mother... I screamed pulling my gun out and shot at him, I was seeing red. Never once did a bullet go near my mother. "Don't touch her you sick bastard!" I heard chuckling behind me, I had forgotten about that wolf. "Your trapped Crys."

"They left her alone in the house my love. I thought she'd enjoy some company." The twisting in my stomach got worse. "I'm not your love Bastard. You want me you'll release her. I'll go, I'll stop fighting just promise you'll leave her alone." He laughed. "I would have agreed to that but you killed some of my pack love." He pulled a silver knife out and i ran towards him, crashing my body against his, wincing when the knife cut into my side, he had been forced to let go of my mother and she was pissed but she didn't dare come close, I was bleeding and she... probably wouldn't be able to resist draining me if i was within reach.

He hit the ground and i slammed the gun against his head. "I gave you a deal, you made your choice." He chuckled darkly right before i left the knife be rammed into my gut, i pulled the trigger. "Godric!" My mother screamed as she screamed my name over and over again but never once came close. I got up, stumbling back. "I wasn't born for wolves." I bit out as i turned raising the gun to Thaniel. the wolf who chased me from the old woman's home. I pulled the trigger just as i hit my knees, i missed though and he retrieved Garrick and ran. I clutched my stomach struggling to breath. "M-mom... I'm s-sorry." I forced a smile as the world started to go black and i felt myself falling.


	8. Chapter 8

I could hear some strange whirling sound, It was kind of irritating and i had no idea where it came from. When i opened my eyes i couldn't see a thing... was i dead? "Crystal..." I heard a woman speak, the voice was faintly familar but when there seem to be nothing but silence i thought i was imagining it. "Has she awoken?" I heard a male speak this time and i felt a pang in my chest when i realized who it was.

"Yes Sir. She opened her eyes a moment ago." I knew then that the voice was Isabel's. "Crystal? Can you hear me?" He asked. "I can't see Godric... What happened after Thaniel left with Garrick? Is my mother alright?" I asked. "One of his wolves attacked you when you fainted from blood loss, your mother killed her." It must have been Sasha then she was the only female in Garrick's pack and she was almost as crazy as him. "Your mother is fine however she has lost control she went into a rage when you stopped breathing, She has been locked in her room." He explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry about the trouble i caused... Is everything going to be okay?" I was trying not to freak out, I couldn't see anything and when i sat up i felt the sheet.. no comforter slide down but it was discomforting to have lost my sight. Sasha must have went for my face to permantly scar me for attacking Garrick. What was worse was the fact that i couldn't see and i had no idea where i was but i figured i was probably inside Godric's nest in one of the rooms.

"You did not cause trouble Crystal, you protected a vampire, your mother. Thank you." He said. "... Your welcome Godric." Isabel laughed a bit. "You are not like other humans. I have never seen a human give there life for a vampire or nearly." I caught the unspoken words Isabel did not want to speak. "Godric gave me his blood again didn't he?" There was silence. "Yes... but unfortunately even blood as old has his has not healed your eyes." She explained and i just nodded slightly, I felt water on my face and knew i was crying.

"Crystal... I am sorry." Godric apologized and i looked towards where i heard his voice coming from. "You don't need to be sorry Godric. I should be the one apologizing, I was mean to you and yet you still chose to help me. I didn't deserve it. I am sorry Godric." I felt something cold touch my cheek brushing a tear away from my left eye. "Are you going to be alright Crystal?" Isabel asked.

"I think so... just trying to figure out how many times i'm going to fall in the next few months." They laughed a bit. "I will not allow you to fall Crystal." That implied that i was to stay here... I wasn't sure what i thought about that but it wasn't like i had anywhere else to go. Dad wouldn't be able to care for a blind girl, he would be at a loss for what to do. "Alright..."

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head. I could practically hear the frown when Godric said. "You need to eat." I sighed. "Do i have a choice?" I asked as i carefully moved my feet over the edge of the bed, carefully touching my feet to the ground checking to make sure i wasn't going to step on anything and then i stood up. I was afraid to take a step forward and Godric knew cause i felt his arm wrap around my waist and he started to lead me from whatever room i was in, I was forced to trust him completely in that moment.

I felt Isabel following us, I felt bad for them. I was a burden now... "Well girlie, How'd running go for you?" I tensed, Instantly annoyed by Stan. "Did i say something that annoyed you?" He knew he did. "So glad I can't see you the very sight of you and that stupid cowboy hat would likely make me sick." I snapped. "You are blind..." I heard my mother say and i turned my slightly in the direction of her voice. "Yes..." I heard her growl. "That bitch!" She hissed. "Mom calm down, Sasha's dead it won't make a difference even if she was."

"I could make her suffer far worse then she did." I sighed. "Sasha gets off on pain. You wouldn't have made things worse for her. She was sycotic." There was silence from my mother and i heard Stan laugh. "Godric... can i just go back to sleep?" I asked. I didn't want to deal with this... I couldn't see.. now i had to face Stan being a jackass and my mother freaking out, vamp style. "No." He said and i almosted pulled away from him in till i realized that i would probably end up face planting the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

I became dependent on Godric, something I wish I hadn't done. I knew it would hurt when he got bored of taking pity on me... _Maybe just maybe he's not taking pity on you at all. _A small voice in my mind seemed to say and I immediately pushed that thought away knowing it would lead to trouble. My mother would hover constantly if Isabel let her, truthfully it drove me crazy. The near constant questions of, are you comfortable? Do you need anything? I'm blind not dying was what I wanted to snap at her but I didn't because she's my mother and she's only worried about me... just wish she wouldn't worry so much.

The only person who didn't annoy the hell out of me was Stan... A cold day in Hell much be approaching cause I actually preferred to deal with him then the Three Musketeers over here, and yes I mean Godric, Isabel, and my mother. I couldn't even sleep in a bed by myself, Godric or my mother had to be there. Something about it cause I fell... have I mentioned that their annoying?

I mean lets say I did fall, it wouldn't be hard to grasp the side of the bed and use it to pull myself back up and besides their vampires it's not like they are going to wake the fuck up if I fall in the middle of the day anyways and for the record I have never fallen out of bed in my life. Yes I made this argument with Godric and he cheated by telling me it would make him feel better if he knew I was safe... how in the fuck does a person argue with that? Silences me every time... cheating bastard.

"Crystal your overthinking again." Isabel said, sounding amused. "I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears."  
>"I refuse to comment."<br>"That's commenting by saying you refuse to comment."  
>"Oh shut up you know what I mean." I snapped and she laughed.<br>"Your just afraid of Godric playing the safe card again."  
>"...cheating bastard." I muttered under my breathe and Stan burst out laughing.<p>

"You wound me Crystal, I've never cheated on you once." I heard Godric say and I knew he was messing with me but I went bright red.  
>"Shut up!" I whined. "I'm not even your human anyways." I was trying to ignore his joke.<br>"hmm would you like to be..." Godric whispered in my ear. Asshole. Jackass. Fucking bastard. Why in the hell is he doing this to me!? I WAS bright red and stuttering.  
>"M-mmom!" I yelled.<br>"What's wrong?!" I heard her exclaim.  
>"Get the cr-creepy o-old man away from me!" I stuttered again, I seriously thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Isabel and Stan were laughing their asses off. Pricks.<p>

"Who knew the Sherriff knew what jokes were." Stan chuckled.  
>"What are jokes?" Godric asked and I swear I stopped breathing.<br>"Breathe Crystal!" My mother exclaimed, It took me a few moments to remember how. "Don't mess with me..." I said no louder then a whisper. Did I like Godric? It really seemed like I did and if he knew and he's messing with me on purpose that's fucked up.  
>"Your adorable when you blush." Godric whispered in my ear causing me to have some weird reaction when I felt his cold breathe on my neck. What the hell was that?<br>"Oh would you look at that Crys isn't so innocent after all." Stan said.

To say I didn't really understand what was going on was a understatement, why did Stan say that? I reached out carefully, my hand touching the smooth glass of Godric's coffee table and then I stood up. "Go amuse yourselves with another human. I'm going to my fathers." I found myself saying, my voice sounded different, almost cold and sad. I felt arms wrap around me before I was pulled into a cold hard chest, Godric I realized imediantely and he wasn't wearing one of his button up shirts tonight. "Crystal would you really leave your mother here to worry about your safety?"

...Here we go again and if I don't stop it soon I won't be able to argue. I turned in his hold and he didn't stop me, I tried to deny that I felt safe in his arms but I couldn't stop the thought from popping into my mind. If he was using me or not.. he hasn't let me get hurt once under his care. "Godric..." I covered his mouth with my hand. "Your annoying the hell out of me with the safe bullshit... I haven't been safe a day in my life... in till you decided to play the blind girls guard... whatever you wanna call yourself. It's cute... really but keep treating me like i'm breakable and I am going to scream. It's like you think you'll wake up one night and I'll be broken, I don't think you should care that much, I don't even know if you do, maybe I just want you to, at least that I could understand to some extent... I'm not your human and honestly I think you need to go find one or a girlfriend or something before I figure out where you've hidden my gun."

"How adorable the little girl is fighting her feelings for the big bad vampire." Stan teased. I pulled my hand away, letting it fall back to my side. Godric's arms tightened around my waist. "Alexa. Your daughter takes after her father I see." Godric chuckled. "She does, stubborn as always." I wanted to say something to that but instead kept my mouth shut. I didn't understand what was going on and I felt like I was being picked on. "Is she about to cry?" Stan asked and I just let my head fall against Godric's chest. I didn't want to be here right now. "I'm tired." I said and wasn't surprised when Godric picked me up and started walking.

"I believe she's got him trained Alexa." Isabel said and I heard my mom say. "Don't drag me into that Isabel, I've seen Godric angry. I don't want that directed at me." I would have laughed at any other time... maybe... but right now. I felt so confused, I tried to focus on what I did know but I just ended up more confused. Why did I like Godric? Why? When I knew eventually he would get tired of playing caretaker and would leave me all alone. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to handle this when it happened.

Godric brushed away one of my tears. "Crystal what is wrong?" He asked. "I'm alright." Why did I think he would accept that as a answer? "Crystal tell me what is wrong, you know you can trust me." Did I? "Do I?" I felt Godric flinch and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Godric that's not what I meant, its not you that I can't trust." He didn't drop it at that... how I wish he did. "What do you mean?"  
>"I'm not tell you Godric." I felt him lay me down on a bed and I sat up slowly so I didn't smack into him. "It's a teenage girl thing and your a basically a teenage boy... give or take two thousand years..."<br>"Then I will go get your moth-"  
>"No!" I reached out catching his hand with mine and held on tight.<br>"I.. um.. That's really not necessary Godric." I let go of his hand as I felt the bed shift and knew he had sat down.  
>"Tell me what is bothering you Crystal."<br>"Nope."  
>"Now."<br>"You can't make me tell you Godric." ...Oh my god... did I really just say that?  
>Next thing I know i'm pinned to the bed, my hands held over my head. "Do you think it wise to challenge me?" He wished in my ear and I shivered hopefully not noticeably.<br>"Nope but when have I ever done the smart thing?"  
>"Good point." Two sharp almost needle like but bigger were slowly trailed down my neck to my collar bone and I pressed my legs closer together, trying to pull my hands free.<br>"G..Godric what are you do..doing?"  
>"What I want to.. unless you tell me."<br>"Your crazy."  
>"I'm aware." He continued his path downwards.<br>"Your body is betraying you Crystal." He sounded amused and so I jerked my right leg upwards hoping to kick him in his balls but he caught my knee.  
>"That isn't nice." Something was different about his voice... darker almost, definitely thicker.<br>A strange sound escaped me when he placed his knee between my legs, I sounded almost desperate.  
>"hmm. You should tell me what your hiding before I will not be able to stop."<br>For the life of me I wasn't able to tell him with him sliding a hand under my shirt and rubbing my breasts like that. I found myself arching my back pressing my breast into his touch, I gasped when he ripped my shirt open and started sucking on my nipple as he squeezed my other breast.  
>"Go..dric!" He growled and I found myself biting back a moan. Next thing I know he's kissing me, his hand sliding down between my legs.<br>"St...op." I give him points for this cause he actually did stop what he was doing.  
>"Tell me Crystal."<br>"This wasn't enough of a answer?" I demanded breathlessly and somehow knew the bastard was smirking.  
>"Your mean Godric."<br>"I know." I gasped when I felt him slip his hand into my pants and slide a finger inside of me.  
>"I did tell you that if you wanted me to stop you should have told me."<br>"Sorry to interrupt Godric but you have a visitor."  
>I almost groaned at the loss of contact but bit it back. I did not need to embarrass myself.. any further since I doubted anyone was going to let this go for a long time.<p>

I was silently lead out of the room and from the smell of perfume I knew it was Isabel. "Crystal this vampire is very... irritating but is important to Godric just as you are."  
>"If your asking me not to be a sarcastic bitch your about a year to late Isabel."<br>"Crystal!" My mom snapped because of my language.  
>"For the love of God mom I live in a house with vampires who by the way say way more vulgar crap then bitch. I've heard Stan explain exactly what he would like to do to a virgin. Get over the bad language thing unless your going to snap at them to."<br>"I can't... I'm younger then them and you are still my daughter."  
>"Can I go to sleep now..."<br>"Funny the last time you said that you ended up mo-"  
>"Shut it Stan!" and what did Godric do out of this whole situation? He laughed.<p>

"Eric." I heard Godric say. "This is my human Crystal."  
>"The human who has captured your attention. Do you plan on turning her father?" Father? Oh right maker.<br>"We will discuss that another time Eric."  
>"Your human seems irritated."<br>"Wouldn't you be irritated if you were interrupted and then picked on over things that are no one elses concern... right Stan."  
>"Thought you were supposed to be on good behavior Princess."<br>"... you did not just call me that, holy shit if you ever even utter that word around me again I will stake you. Just no, hell no." and again... Godric laughed.  
>"Crystal!" My mother snapped and I twitched, I know I did.<br>"Mother..." Her name came out as a irritated sign slash growl. Everyone laughed.


End file.
